


Red Right Hand

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Biting, Crime Boss Castiel (Supernatural), Crook Dean Winchester, M/M, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean Winchester is a low-level crook, robbing whore houses and gambling dens. He's very good at it. The problem comes when he unknowingly robs a Russian Mafia Boss' place. Castiel Krushnic doesn't know what to do with him, until he does.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is from the song by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.  
> Thanks to my beta, katelyndeveraux.  
> This is just a little thing I had lying around. But, I really want to thank my good friend, crowleyhasfeels for the amazing banner!

"Red Right Hand"

Take a little walk to the edge of town

and go across the tracks

Where the viaduct looms,

like a bird of doom

As it shifts and cracks

Where secrets lie in the border fires,

in the humming wires

Hey man, you know

you're never coming back

Past the square, past the bridge,

past the mills, past the stacks

On a gathering storm comes

a tall handsome man

in a dusty black coat with

a red right hand

He'll wrap you in his arms,

tell you that you've been a good boy

He'll rekindle all the dreams

it took you a lifetime to destroy

He'll reach deep into the hole,

heal your shrinking soul,

but there won't be a single thing

that you can do

He's a god, he's a man,

he's a ghost, he's a guru

They're whispering his name

through this disappearing land

But hidden in his coat

is a red right hand

You don't have no money?

He'll get you some

You don't have no car?

He'll get you one

You don't have no self-respect,

you feel like an insect

Well don't you worry buddy,

'cause here he comes

Through the ghettos and the barrio

and the bowery and the slum

A shadow is cast wherever he stands

Stacks of green paper in his

red right hand


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester was a fairly successful crook. He’d been at it for a couple of years, and never came close to being caught. That was because he was careful.

He would roll into a town, not too big but not too small either. He’d get a motel room, then scope things out. Hang out in bars, playing pool for money (he was very good) and just talking to men who looked like they knew where the action was.

He only robbed whorehouses and illegal poker games. He dressed all in black, wore a mask, waved his gun around but never shot anyone. He’d make his getaway in a stolen car, because his own car was too memorable. He’d ditch the car, make his way back to the motel, jump in his classic ‘67 Chevy and blow town.

If things got hot, or if he just needed a break, he’d go see his little brother Sammy in California, or sometimes he’d go see his some-time lover, Benny, in Reno. Sam was in college. He was on a fast track to becoming a lawyer, which amused Dean. He kept the kid in money. In fact, that was where most of his ill-gotten gains went. Benny was a chef in an upscale bistro. Dean loved to eat, which is how he met Benny to begin with.

Dean was in Glendale Heights, Illinois, a little suburb of Chicago. This was the third suburb he’d hit, and he intended to get out of the state after robbing the whorehouse. It had gone off without a hitch, and he walked back to the motel, his bag full of cash. It was early morning, still dark when he got to his car.

He never heard them until they were next to him, holding guns pointed at his head. There were two of them, both huge. Hell, he was six two, not exactly short by anyone’s standards, but these guys make him feel like a midget. 

They drug him to a car, big and black. “Get in.”

Dean did what he was told. He got the definite impression that if he tried anything, they would be more than happy to shoot him in the head.

One of the guys got in the back seat beside him, still pointing the gun. The other tossed his bag into the rider’s seat and got behind the wheel.

Dean grinned. “So, guys, I think you got the wrong man here…”

The guy sitting next to him growled, “Shut up.”

Dean shut up.

It was a long drive. They went into Chicago, along deserted streets. The car pulled into an underground garage and parked. Dean was yanked out and escorted to the elevator. One of the goons pressed ten. Dean sighed. 

When the elevator reached ten and the doors opened, Dean walked into an office that obviously took up the entire floor. The goons pushed him forward. He walked into the large room. There were chairs, and at the end there was a huge desk. Someone sat in the chair behind it, with his back turned towards Dean.

A deep voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine. “Thank you, Michael.” There was an accent to it that Dean thought might be Russian. 

_ Great. Just great. A Russian mobster. That’s all you need. _

Dean kissed his ass goodbye.

The chair turned and the man stood up, he walked around the desk to look at Dean.

Dean’s dick stirred in his jeans. The guy was the most beautiful man Dean had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, maybe as tall as Dean or just an inch or two shorter, with dark hair that looked like he’d just gotten out of bed. He had a jaw that could cut glass, with just the right amount of stubble. And those eyes! They were a blue Dean didn’t even have a name for.

He was wearing dark slacks that strained over thick thighs, a blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to show off his fully inked arms, a grey vest and a blue tie. Dean’s mouth watered just looking at him. He smiled.

The guy didn’t smile back. He frowned. “Do you know who I am?”

That accent did things to Dean. He swallowed. “Can’t say that I do, unfortunately. If I’d met you before, I’d remember someone as gorgeous as you.”

The guy lifted one eyebrow. It was hot as fuck.

“My name is Castiel Dimitri Krushnic. And you are Dean Winchester.”

“Pleased to meet you, Cas.”

Castiel’s frown got deeper. “Is not a good idea to sass me, boy. You rob me, cost me money, and now you are smart mouth. Good way to get dead.”

Dean believed him, but he just couldn’t back down. It just wasn’t in his nature.

“Well now Cas, if I had known those joints belonged to you, I sure as fuck wouldn’t have robbed them. But I gotta say, the last man who looked at me like that, I got laid.”

He winked.

Castiel looked shocked for a second, then threw back his head and laughed.

“I like you, Dean. It will be sad to shoot you.”

Dean’s stomach clenched. “Then don’t! Let me make it up to you. There must be some way for us to work things out. Give me a chance, Cas.”

Castiel sat back against the desk. His crotch was right at Dean’s eye level, so he took a long look. Castiel watched him, his eyes darkening.

Dean drug his eyes up to Castiel’s face. Castiel looked thoughtful.

“Have you ever killed anyone, Dean?”

Dean shook his head.”Nope, and I ain’t about to start now.”

Castiel looked at him. “You are very irritating.”

Dean snorted. “I’ve been told.”

“Never the less, you owe me money. A lot of money. And either I shoot you or you pay me back. Plus interest.”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “You could always make me your boytoy.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “Boytoy? What is boytoy?”

Dean chuckled. “Ah Cas, that’s adorable. I mean you could fuck what I owe out of me.”

Castiel frowned. “You think I would  _ pay _ you? To fuck? You are too sure of yourself.”

Dean grinned. “Oh I know I’m just that good.”

Castiel huffed. “I will be the judge. But first, you will need to prove your worth in some other way.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. It sounded like Cas was into men. He knew he’d been taking a real chance flirting like that. But what the hell, if it got him shot, at least he’d had a little fun.

“Okay, what you got in mind?”

Castiel walked back to sit at his desk. He pressed a button on his phone, and one of the goons, came in.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Take Mr. Winchester here, find him a room, and then tomorrow, let him help with pickups. Spasibo Michael.”

“Sure thing, boss.” He grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him to his feet. “Come on.”

Once they were in the elevator, Michael looked at Dean. “I don’t like you, pretty boy. You better watch your step.”

Dean just nodded. He was taken down three floors, led down a row of doors. They stopped in front of one. Michael opened the door and shoved Dean inside. 

“I’ll be back for you at eleven.” 

He shut the door. Dean stood in the room, wondering just what he’d gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stalked around the place, which turned out to be a small apartment. There was a front room, a bedroom and a bathroom. While he was looking in the closet, the front door opened and someone tossed in his duffel from his car. He looked through it and everything was there except for his phone. Well, at least he had a change of clothes now. He found towels, deciding to take a shower.

There was bodywash and shampoo already in the shower. He got under the hard spray, letting the hot water relax his tense muscles. He leaned against one wall and tried not to freak out.

_ Holy fuck that was close _ . He was sure he was going to die, his DNA spread all over Castiel’s wall. That, of course, led him to think about Castiel.

Goddamn that man was hot! Dean felt like if he just got one shot with Cas, he could die happy. Well, not  _ really _ die. But he knew he wanted Cas bad. He hoped he got the chance to work the sexy Russian.

He got out, dried off and fell into bed naked. The mattress was awesome, and he was asleep in minutes.

He woke up confused for a couple of minutes, then it all came back to him. He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbed his eyes and scratched his balls. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was nine. Two hours until he started his new job. He got dressed, then wondered how to get something to eat.

He didn’t have a keycard to get back in if he left, so he just sat down to wait.

A little before eleven there was a knock. Dean opened the door to Michael. 

“Come on.”

Dean stood his ground. “Listen. I need a keycard to get in and out of this place, and I’m starving.”

Michael pulled a keycard out of his pocket and handed it to Dean, who grabbed it and stuck it in his own pocket.

He followed Michael to the elevator. “So, what about some food?”

Michael punched the B button.”Yeah, princess, we can stop and eat.”

Dean let that one go.

He was really relieved to see his car parked in the underground garage. 

“Hey, can I have my keys?”

Michael shook his head. “The boss has them.”

Dean thought about how that was a good way to see Castiel again.

They got into what Dean was pretty sure it was the same car that they’d brought him here in last night. Michael drove to a diner where they got breakfast. Dean had three cups of coffee. When Michael complained, Dean snapped back, “Hey, you want me awake for this don’t you?”

Michael pulled up and stopped at the curb in a sketchy part of town. They both got out. As they approached a store, Michael growled, “Keep your mouth shut. Let me do the talking.”

Dean had no problem with that.

The first stop was a small butcher shop. They walked up to the man behind the counter.

Michael said, “Tony?”

Tony looked at them, obviously scared.

“I’ve got it. It’s all there.” He handed Michael an envelope. Michael looked into it and nodded.

Dean followed him to the next place, which was a bar. It wasn’t open yet, but he and Michael just walked right in. The guy behind the bar looked up and groaned.

“Jesus H, it’s Tuesday already?”

Michael responded with a grunt, as the guy came out from behind the bar to look at Dean.

“Who’s this?”

Michael said, “He’s new.”

The guy chuckled. “He don’t look so tough to me.”

Dean knew he had to respond. He bellied up to the guy.

“You think you can take me? Come at me, douchebag.”

The guy’s eyes gave him away. Dean stepped back.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now, where’s our money?”

The guy walked back behind the bar and came back with an envelope. “It’s all there.”

Dean grabbed it. “It better be, douche or I’ll be back.”

When they got back outside, Dean wiped his brow. Michael chuckled.

“That was sweet, newbie.”

Dean nodded, but in reality it had scared him. He wasn’t so much afraid of fighting, he knew he could hold his own. But he wasn’t that sure what would have happened with Michael. Now he knew.

The rest of the collections went off without a hitch. Back in the car, Dean asked Michael what happened if they didn’t have the money.

“We give them twenty-four hours to come up with it.”

Dean hated the next question, but he had to know. “And if they still don’t have it?”

Michael grunted. “I usually start with their kneecaps.”

Dean suppressed a shudder.

They got back mid-afternoon. On the way to the elevator, Dean told Michael he needed to talk to the boss. Michael nodded. “I’ll pass that on.”

Dean paced the front room waiting. After an hour, there was a knock on the door.

He opened it to a woman.

“Mr. Krushnic will see you now.”

He was escorted to Castiel’s office by the woman. She didn’t offer her name and Dean didn’t ask.

The woman knocked on the door, then opened it.

“Mr. Winchester is here.”

Castiel was leaning against his desk. “Yes, thank you Hannah.”

Hannah left, quietly shutting the door behind her. Dean walked up to Castiel, taking in the full view. He was wearing a white shirt, his sleeves were down to his wrists. He didn’t have a tie on and the top two buttons of the shirt were undone, showing a hint of ink.

Dean licked his lips.

“You wanted to see me, Dean?” 

Damn that voice did things to him. 

“Yeah. I can’t do the job, Cas. I’m not into hurting people. Taking out some poor bastard’s kneecaps? I ain’t about that shit. And, I need my car keys and my phone.”

Castiel looked amused. “Is that all?”

Dean ducked his head. “Well, yeah.”

“So, no collections. Tell me what are you good at?”

Dean looked into those blue eyes and took a deep breath. He held up a hand.

“One, I am a very good robber.” He ticked off one finger. “Two, I give great head. Even better at fucking.” He ticked off another finger, smirking at Castiel. “Three, I’m a good mechanic. There isn’t a car made I can’t fix.” Another finger went down.

Castiel held up a hand. “Stop. Let us explore these… talents you say.”

Dean grinned. “Okay, which one first?”

“You say you are good robber. And yet you also say you do not hurt people?”

Dean nodded. “Damn straight. I never hurt anyone I was robbing. I might wave a gun around, but I never shot anyone.” 

Castiel nodded thoughtfully. “And yet you say you are  _ nenasil'stvennyy,  _ uh, not violent.”

Dean nodded again. “Never have been a violent person.”

Castiel looked at him with an intensity that made Dean feel like squirming. He didn’t.

“And you are good mechanic. Good with cars?”

“That’s right.”

Castiel looked thoughtful. Dean waited to see what he was going to say next. 

“What would you need to work on cars?”

That caught Dean up short. “Uh, well, I have some tools, but I’d need more. I’d have to see what kind of cars you needed work done on.”

“Is interesting. I will think on that.”

Dean grinned. And waited to see if Castiel was going to mention sex.

Castiel pushed off the desk to stand over Dean. He looked down at Dean with an unreadable expression on his face.

Again, Dean felt like squirming.


	4. Chapter 4

“You think a lot of your sexual abilities.”

Dean smiled up at him. “Never had any complaints.”

“With men, yes?”

Dean smirked. “Well, yeah, with men.”

“Never woman?”

Dean sighed. “Tried it, didn’t like it.”

Castiel cocked up an eyebrow. Dean’s dick gave a hopeful twitch.

But then Castiel walked to lean against the desk again.

“No keys to car. I think you will try to run off.”

Dean sighed. Castiel was right, but he didn’t want to admit it.

“Why do you need your phone?”

Dean looked at Castiel with a worried look. “I’ve got a younger brother. He’s in college in California. I help him out, you know? With money. If he can’t get in touch with me, he’ll get worried. I need to let him know I’m okay, need to know he’s okay.”

Castiel’s expression softened. “What about parents?”

Dean shook his head. “They’re dead. Sam is all I have.”

Castiel walked around his desk and opened a drawer. He walked back to Dean, handing him his phone.

“You may call, but only here. Put it on speaker.”   
Dean wanted to balk, but he figured this was as good as it was going to get. He checked the time difference and called Sam.

Sam’s voice filled the room. “Dean! Haven’t heard from you for a few days. I got worried. Everything okay?”

Dean smiled. “Everything’s fine, Sammy. Sorry I haven’t called, just been busy.”

Dean asked about school and grinned when Sam told him about a class. 

“Well, gotta go, bro. Be good, if you can’t be good, be careful.”

Sam chuckled. “You always say that, jerk.”

Dean laughed. “I mean it bitch.”

He hung up. He sighed as he handed the phone back to Castiel.

Castiel squinted at him. “You call your brother bitch?”

Dean laughed. “It’s a term of endearment, Cas.”

Castiel shook his head, going to put the phone back in the drawer. He walked back to stand in front of Dean. 

“So you do not like collections. But you owe a lot of money to me. How will you pay?”

Dean ran a hand over the back of his neck. “How much do I owe you?”

“Five hundred thousand dollars.”

Dean almost swallowed his tongue. “Five hundred… thousand? No way I stole that much!”

Castiel smiled. “There is interest.”

Dean felt utterly defeated. “You might as well go ahead and shoot me then. There’s no way I can ever work that off.”

Castiel walked back to his desk, opened a drawer and came back with a gun.

“If you insist.” He shoved the gun under Dean’s chin. Dean took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He waited.

And waited. When Castiel didn’t pull the trigger, he opened one eye to look up at him.

The fucker was amused. Dean opened both his eyes.

“Are you playing with me, Cas? Don’t be an asshole.”

Castiel uncocked the gun and took it away from Dean’s chin.

“Watch your mouth, boy.”

Dean knew how fucked up it was that hearing Castiel say that made his dick jump.

“Sadly, you are too  _ Simpatichny _ to kill.”

Dean had no idea what that meant, but he could at least breathe again.

Castiel put the gun on the desk.

Dean sat, waiting for Castiel to speak. He figured he needed to be quiet for once.

“So, you say you are  _ mekhanik,  _ uh, work on cars?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah! I mean yes, I am a good mechanic.”

Castiel sighed. “So, you will work on our cars. We will see.”

Dean heaved a sigh of relief. 

Then his stomach growled, which reminded him.

“One other thing. I need three meals a day. I won’t do you any good if I’m starving.”

Castiel looked shocked. “Starving? They did not feed you?”

“I haven’t had anything since breakfast. If I had a place with a kitchen and any money for food, I could cook. But the room you got me in doesn’t even have a small fridge.”

Castiel tilted his head. “What is ‘fridge’?” 

Dean smiled. “Refrigerator. You know, that cold thing you keep food in.”

Castiel frowned. “I know what refrigerator means, Dean.”

“Well, good. But I’m a growing boy, I need food.”

Castiel picked up the phone on his desk. He waited a moment, then said, “ _ Podgotov' mashinu”  _ and hung up. He walked to a coat rack and put on a long black trench coat. He turned to Dean.

“Come.”

Dean got up and followed Castiel to the elevator. Castiel pushed the B button, and down they went.

When they got to the parking garage, Castiel walked out, his black coat billowing out behind him. Dean followed. They walked to a car where a man in a suit stood next to the open door of the back seat. Castiel got in and waved his hand to Dean. Dean got in and the guy closed the door. When the driver got in, Castiel said, “ _ My pojdem na uzhin.” _

Dean looked out the window. He had flashed on maybe they were going to drive him to the middle of nowhere, put a bullet in his head and dump his body in a shallow grave, but when the car drove into downtown, he let himself relax. He didn’t so much as glance at Castiel, that sexy fucker. He didn’t dare.

The car pulled to the curb next to a small bistro, and stopped. The driver got out and opened the curbside door. Dean got out, then Castiel got out. 

“ _ Spasibo, _ Raphael. We will be about an hour and a half.”

Raphael nodded. “Very good, Boss.”

Dean followed Castiel inside, looking at the black coat in front of him. It sort of reminded him of the coats worn in his favorite westerns. 

The hostess smiled. “Good evening, Mr. Krushnic. Table for two?”

Castiel nodded. “ _ Da _ , thank you Ruby.”

She led them to a table, where a waiter appeared immediately after they sat down. 

Castiel ordered scotch on the rocks, so Dean ordered scotch straight up. The waiter handed them menus. Dean opened his. No prices were listed. The drinks appeared.

Castiel ordered a  Balsamic-and-Rosemary-Marinated Florentine Steak. Dean had no idea what that was, but ordered the same because hey, a steak is a steak.

It was delicious. Another drink appeared as soon as he had finished the first one.

A guy could really get used to this. 

Men kept coming to the table to greet Castiel, or whisper something to him. It really made conversation impossible. Finally, a man was approaching and Castiel held his hand up to stop him. The man immediately turned around, and no more men came up.

Castiel took a sip of his scotch. 

“So, Dean, I will get you a new place in which to live. One with kitchen, yes?”

Dean smiled. “Sounds good, Cas, as long as I can get food to cook.”

Castiel smiled at him. “I will see that you get food.”

  
  
  


_ Simpatichnaya - pretty _

_ Podgotov' mashinu - Get the car ready _

_ My poydem na uzhin - we will go to dinner _


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, they went back to the highrise. In the elevator, Castiel pressed the eleventh floor. Dean had, of course, never been higher than ten. When the doors opened, it was obvious that this was Castiel’s penthouse.

It was an open space, with windows that went from the floor to the ceiling. All of Chicago’s lights were visible. Dean walked around, admiring everything. Castiel just stood and watched him with a small smile. 

Dean turned to look at him. “Wow, Cas, this place is really something.”

Castiel’s smile got bigger. “It is comfortable, yes.”

Dean walked up to him, grabbing the lapels of his black coat. He pulled Castiel forward into a kiss. Castiel kissed him back for a moment, then pulled away.

“I will show you to your room.”

Dean frowned. “My room? I’m not going to share your bed?”   
Castiel shook his head. “Nyet. No. It would cost me too much to have sex with you.”

“Are you calling me a whore, Cas?”   
Cas shook his head again. “Not whore, no. Never whore.”

Dean started to ask what Castiel meant, but Castiel just walked away. Dean sighed and followed.

Castiel paused at a door. “This is for you to sleep. Good night, Dean.” He turned and walked down a hall to another door. He opened it and went in, shutting it firmly behind him.

Dean stood in the hall, not knowing if he felt mad, rejected or sad. He went in the room, which was beautifully furnished, stripped to his boxers and went to bed.

He’d never been one to work out what he was feeling, and he wasn’t about to start now.

He woke up to the sound of raised voices. A glance at the clock told him it was barely six in the morning. He got up and opened the door.

A man was pleading with Castiel. He tiptoed out to see what was going on.

A man was on his knees in front of Castiel. He was handcuffed behind his back. Michael stood behind him. Castiel had a gun pressed to the man’s temple.

“Please, Mr. K., don’t kill me! I’m sorry! I never… I’m so sorry!”

Castiel growled. “I should blow your brains out. But far too messy here. Maybe I just shoot off your dick.” He moved the gun away from the man’s head and pointed it down.

“No! No, please… I can make it up to you! I can! Please, don’t kill me.”

Castiel looked at Michael. “Enough. Take him and kill him.”

The man screamed. Michael hit him in the head, knocking him out.   
“He was too loud. I’ll call Raph to help.”

Castiel nodded and turned away.

Dean ran silently back to his room.

_ Fuck!  _ He’d lost sight of just how dangerous Cas was. He knew just how fucked up it was that he found that hot as hell. 

He sat on the bed, listening to the muffled sounds. When it got quiet, he put on his clothes and went to find Castiel. He was in the kitchen, leaning against a counter with a cup in his hand. He looked completely calm and composed, as if he hadn’t just condemned a man to death.

He was wearing yoga pants, which left nothing to the imagination since he obviously wasn’t wearing any underwear. Dean took in the line of Castiel’s dick, thick and so yummy looking, Dean’s mouth began to water. He licked his lips, dragging his eyes up to Castiel’s face.

The fucker is smirking at him.

“Morning, Dean. Did you sleep well?”

Dean was torn between telling Castiel he’d heard everything, and lying. He chose lying.

“Like a rock, Cas. Thanks.”

“Coffee?” Castiel held out a mug. Dean took it and poured himself some much needed coffee. He leaned against the counter next to Castiel.

They drank their coffee in silence.

Dean had never been particularly good with silence. 

“So, Cas, you do yoga?”

Castiel smiled at him. “Da, is good for many things.”

Dean took a sip of coffee.”Yeah? Like what?”

“Is very good for the mind, makes mind go silent. Is good for  _ gibkost',  _ uh, flexibility. Makes you strong, you should try.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think so, but you do you, Cas. I can think of other stuff we could do that would do all of that for us, plus being fun.”

Cas gave him a warning look, his eye flashing. “Dean…”

Dean sighed. “Oh yeah, I forgot, I  _ cost too much _ , whatever the fuck that means.”

“You are very infuriating, Dean.”

Dean smirked. “Tell me something I don’t know, handsome.” He winked at Cas, and wiggled his hips.

Castiel uttered a growl like a feral animal. He whirled around and pressed Dean back against the counter, making the edge cut into Dean’s ass.

“ _ Zatknis' _ Dean. Shut up.” He grabbed Dean’s shirt in his fists and crashed his mouth against Dean’s.

It only took a second for Dean to get with the program. He kissed Castiel back, hard and needy. He opened his mouth for Castiel’s tongue and moaned into his mouth when it slid over his. He put his hands on Castiel’s ass, pulling him close enough to grind against him.

Dean’s jeans were getting tight, and he could feel Castiel’s cock beginning to swell. Castiel pulled away, grabbing Dean by the arm to pull him towards his bedroom. They stopped to kiss along the way. When they got to the bedroom, Dean pulled his shirt over his head with Castiel looking at him like he’d either want to kill him or maybe fuck him to death.

Dean opened his jeans and slid them slowly down his legs.

“See anything you like, Cas?”

Cas rushed forward to grab him, throwing him on the bed with surprising strength. 

“ _ Ty ochen' razdrazhayesh'.” _

He yanked Dean’s jeans and boxers off and threw them to the floor. Dean laid there completely naked, his hard cock standing proud.

Castiel looked him up and down, then pulled his own shirt off and slowly lowered the yoga pants Dean’s eyes were glued to his crotch, and when the pants were down, he whistled. 

“God  _ damn _ , Cas! You’re really packing something nice.”

Castiel’s cock was almost as thick as Dean’s wrist, uncut and magnificent. A tiny bead of precum glistened from inside. Dean licked his lips.

Castiel crawled over Dean, looking like a preditor stalking his prey. Dean took a deep breath and figured if he lived through this, it was going to be the best sex of his life. 

  
  


_ ty ochen' razdrazhayesh - you are very irritating _


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel pinned Dean’s hands to the bed with his own. Dean gave a tentative pull against it but nope... He wasn’t going anywhere. He resolved to just lay back and take whatever Castiel gave him. 

Castiel bit him on the neck and sucked what was going to be a big bruise there. Dean turned his head to give Castiel all the access he needed. 

“Mark me, Cas! Show everyone how good you fucked me!”

Castiel growled, “ _ YA budu trakhat' tebya, kak shlyukha ty. _ ”

Dean laughed. “I don’t know what you said, but I think I love it.”

Castiel moved down to bite a nipple, making Dean squirm. Then he licked over it, sucked, and moved on to do the same to Dean’s other nipple.

He sucked his way down Dean’s body, leaving marks all along the way.

_ ‘Gonna have a lot of bruises tomorrow.’ _

Not that he minded. Dean liked it rough. And Castiel did too, apparently.

Dean bent his knees and let his legs fall apart. Castiel got on his knees between them, leaned over to grab some lube off the bedside table and tapped Dean on the thigh. Dean lifted his legs. Castiel drizzled some lube on Dean’s hole, causing Dean to hiss at the cold.

He lifted his head to watch Castiel lube up his cock, pulling back the foreskin with a sigh and tugging on it a couple of times.

Turned out, Castiel apparently didn’t believe in prep. He lined up and pushed the head of his dick into Dean.

Dean was far from a virgin, but the thickness of Castiel’s cock was a lot to take. It burned like hell on fire, and Dean grunted. At least Castiel took his time. He pushed in slowly, letting Dean adjust. By the time he was in as far as he could be, the burn settled and Dean just felt like he was stretched to his limit. 

Castiel didn’t move. He just looked down at Dean, his cock so far up Dean’s ass, Dean felt like he could taste it.

“ _ Ty krasav,  _ you are very pretty, Dean.” Then he pulled back and shoved in hard, very effectively cutting off any response Dean might have made. Cas began to pound Dean into the mattress.

Dean was in sexual heaven, not that he believed in heaven, but if there was one, Castiel was an angel on high. Castiel leaned over him, making his cock hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust. He bit Dean on the ear. 

“Caaas… Fuck! Do that again…”

Castiel bit him again, harder. Dean came, yelling “ _ Cas _ !” He painted himself and Castiel.

Castiel went even harder (which Dean didn’t even think was possible until it happened), chasing his own orgasm. 

Castiel began to say  “ _ трахаться _ ”  over and over, then he thrust in and stopped, filling Dean with warm cum. He pulled out, sitting back on his heels. He watched some cum leak out of Dean’s hole, then used the head of his cock to push it back in. He fucked Dean until he finally got soft. Then he pulled out and laid down next to Dean.

Dean felt like a rag doll. He couldn’t have stood up if someone held a gun to his head, which, he thought, there was a distinct possibility of. That made him chuckle.

Castiel looked at him with one eyebrow raised. 

“What is funny?”

Dean shook his head. “Nothing, really. That was some of the best sex I ever had.”

“Just  _ some _ of?”

Dean laughed. “Well, definitely in the top two. I’d have to have more input to make a decision.”

Castiel squinted at him. “ _ Input _ ?”

Dean grinned. “Well, yeah, you’d have to fuck me at least two times more for me to know.”

Castiel sighed. “You are infuriating.”

Dean kissed his cheek. “I know, it’s one of my most endearing qualities.”

“No, not dear to me.”

Dean turned to face Castiel. “Come on, Cas, you know you love me. Let me make you breakfast. After all the way to a gangster’s heart is through his stomach.”

Castiel tilted his head. “I do not understand that reference.”

Dean just laughed, got out of bed and found his boxers. He waltzed out of the room, shaking his ass.

Castiel came out a few minutes later, wearing the yoga pants. Dean turned from the stove where he was scrambling eggs.

“If you don’t want to bend me over the table, you need to not wear those pants, dude.”

Castiel’s smile was predatory. “Eat first.”

He grabbed his phone, pressed a button, then rattled off a string of Russian to whoever he called. He tossed the phone on the table.

“There. No work today.”

Dean couldn’t disguise his surprise. “No work? You’re taking the day off?”

Castiel walked to him, pressing his chest to Dean’s back. 

“Da. Need time to bend you over table after food.”

Dean’s cock absolutely did not start to chub.

Dean could cook some breakfast, and Castiel was suitably impressed. They ate, drank coffee, and when they were done, Dean cleared the table. He wiped it down, thinking about what Castiel had said.

Castiel got up, walking to the bedroom. Dean waited to see what was up. When Castiel came back holding the lube bottle, Dean got the message.

Five minutes later, Dean was bent over the table, hanging on for dear life. He kind of wanted to grab his cock, but there was no way to do that. He moaned as Castiel pounded into him. 

“ _ Fuck _ … Cas… so good…” 

Castiel bit his shoulder, hard enough to bruise. Dean moaned again. 

Castiel had a death grip on his hips, and that was gonna leave bruises too. He figured he’d look like he got mugged before Castiel was done with him.

But it was unquestionably the best sex he’d ever had. And now he was going to come a second time with no touch whatsoever to his cock. 

He came all over the floor. He clenched down, loving how it punched a groan out of Castiel. He came, pumping Dean full of a second load of cum. He pulled out to watch the cum drip out of Dean’s hole onto the floor. He rubbed the head of his cock around in it, jacking himself with a moan.

Dean’s back cracked when he finally stood up. He looked at the mess on the floor. He was tempted to yell, ‘clean up in aisle four’ but he figured Castiel wouldn’t get it, and it would probably just annoy the guy. 

They showered together in the biggest shower Dean had ever seen, then fell into bed for a much needed nap. Dean was the little spoon and didn’t mind a bit. Just as they fell asleep, Cas whispered in his ear, “One more to be best, yes?”

Dean nodded. 

  
  


_ YA budu trakhat' tebya, kak shlyukha ty - I will fuck you like the whore you are _

_ Трахаться _ _ - _ _ fuck _


	7. Chapter 7

It was mid-afternoon when Dean woke up. He felt a twinge in his ass and smiled. He turned over, but he was alone.

He sat up, stretching, and heard the sound of Cas’ voice talking in Russian coming from the other room. He got up, went to the bathroom, pulled on his pants and went to the living room. 

Castiel was standing stark naked in the middle of the living room, angrily talking into his phone. Dean took a few moments just to look at the sexy Russian. If it weren’t for the fact that an angry Castiel usually ended with someone dying, the picture would be perfect.

Castiel yelled. “I will handle!” and slammed the phone down on a table, Dean winced, thinking it was lucky it hadn't broken. Castiel turned and saw him.

“Why you have your pants on?” 

Dean looked down. “I, uh, heard your voice and thought someone might be here.”

Castiel walked to him. “Even if someone here, you still should not have pants on.”

Dean smirked. “So, you got no problem with someone else seeing my junk?”

“Nyet. I mean you should stay in bedroom.”

Dean chuckled. “So I should hide. I get it now.”

Castiel sighed. “You are  _ otrod'ye,  _ brat.”

Dean smiled at him. “You know it, babe.”

“Go back to the bed. Take pants off. I will be there in a minute. Have to become your number one.”

Dean smiled big, and proceeded to take his pants off right there. Castiel watched him, his eyes getting dark. Then Dean turned around, walking to the bedroom with a roll of his hips.

Dean laid on the bed, bending his knees and spreading his legs wide. He was a little sore, but there was no way in hell he was going to tell Castiel no.

After a few minutes, Cas appeared. He looked at Dean, and again, Dean wasn’t entirely sure Castiel was going to fuck him or murder him by the look on his face. But that feral look really got Dean’s motor running. As nuts as it was, Dean got hard just from the way Castiel was looking at him.

If Dean was bruised before, after this he figured he’d look like he was beaten up by five guys. Castiel loved to bite, and Dean loved to be bitten, but Castiel seemed intent on biting everyplace he’s previously missed. 

_ At least he ain’t biting my cock… _

Dean was reduced to begging in no time. “ _ Cas… Cas please… just fuck me… jesus… Casss _ …”

Castiel flipped him onto his hands and knees, so Dean stuck his ass out, hoping Castiel would take the hint. He moaned when Castiel used his hands to spread him. 

Then Cas’ tongue licked over his hole.

“ _ FUCK! _ ”

Castiel ate him out like he was a fucking blini. Dean wanted to rut against the bed for some relief, but Castiel held him up so he couldn’t. His cock was aching, angry… leaking on the bed like it never had in his life. Dean was in tears, which pissed him off.

“God damn you, Cas, fuck me! Just shove it in, for fuck’s sake! Shit!”

It felt amazing, but it was frustrating as hell. 

When Castiel  _ finally  _ shoved into him, Dean came. Hard. Blindingly intense. He may have passed out for a moment. 

When he came back to himself. Castiel had his hips in a right grasp, plowing in and out of him like a jackhammer. Dean groaned.

“ _ Voz'mi eto.  _ You look good, taking fat Russian cock so pretty…”

Dean’s cock was taking an interest. He grabbed a fist full of pillow and held on.

When he came a second time, he was pretty sure it would kill him.

When Castiel pulled out, he watched this cum drip out of Dean. He ran his fingers through it, then laid down and put a cum covered finger to Dean’s lips. Dean sucked it in.

“You are now, officially, my best fuck ever, Cas. You are definitely number one.”

Castiel grinned. “I know, I am best ever.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, asshole, you are.”

Castiel sighed. “Need shower, we have appointment.”

Dean started to ask what appointment, but Castiel was already out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. Dean hopped up to follow.

Back again in the huge shower, they washed each other, Castiel being surprisingly gentle. Dean tried to ask about the appointment, but Castiel just shushed him.

“You will see.”

Dean put his clothes on. Castiel gave him an up and down look.

“Need better clothes. We will get.”

Dean laughed. He sat back to watch Castiel put on dark slacks, a grey shirt and a black vest. Of course, he topped it with his long black coat.

They went to the garage, where both Michael and Raphael were waiting. They stood next to a long black limo. A driver opened the door for Castiel to get in. Dean followed him, then Michael and Raphael got in, sitting on a side seat. Dean was next to Castiel.

“So, gonna tell me where we’re going, or is it a surprise? It isn’t my birthday…”

Michael pulled out his gun. “You sure I can’t just shoot him in the head and be done with it?”

Dean frowned. “Hey now…”

Castiel shook his head. “Nyet, Michael. Put gun away.”

He sat the gun on the seat next to him. 

The car pulled into a warehouse and stopped. Castiel and Dean got out, looking around. It was deserted.

Raphael got out, followed by Michael. 

Castiel turned to ask Michael where the man they were supposed to be meeting was, but his words were cut off when Michael shot Raphael in the head. He turned quickly and shot the driver.

Castiel swore in Russian and pulled out his gun. Dean hit the deck. Castiel pulled the trigger, but the gun didn’t fire. There was just a sickening click.

Michael smiled, walking to Castiel. “Did you really think I’d try this if I didn’t know your gun wasn’t loaded? I snuck in and took the bullets out while you were too busy fucking this piece of shit to even hear me.”

Castiel growled deep in his throat.

“On your knees.”

Castiel looked at Dean, dropping to his knees. 

Dean was inching towards where Raphael lay in a pool of blood.

Michael walked up, pointing the gun at Castiel’s head.

Castiel glared at him.

“I could have been your lover, Cas. I could have made you happy. Instead you chose this… this low life whore to share your bed.”

Michael cocked the gun.

Dean grabbed Raphael’s gun, stood up and shot Michael in the head. 

Then he fell to his knees, gagging. 

Castiel was by his side. He knelt down and cupped Dean’s face while he threw up.

When Dean was finished, they stood up. Castiel looked around at the chaos.

“I will call for help. Get this cleaned up. We will go home.”

That sounded good to Dean. He was feeling really shaky.

An hour later they were walking into Cas’ suite. Dean started to shake. He sat down on the couch, feeling like it was either that or fall down.

Castiel sat next to him.

“I killed a man, Cas.”

Castiel put an arm around him. “Da, you did. But you save my life.”

Dean nodded. “I couldn’t let him just kill you.”

Castiel got up. He walked to his desk, opening a drawer. When he walked back to Dean, he handed him the keys to his car and his phone.

Dean looked at him. “What’s this?”

Castiel sighed. “You save me. Your debt to me is gone. You can leave.”

Dean looked at the keys, beginning to laugh. He threw his head back and laughed a full body laugh.

Castiel looked at him like he had lost his mind.

When he got control, Dean wiped his eyes. He handed Castiel the keys back.

“I ain’t going anywhere, Cas.”

Castiel looked surprised but a smile crossed his face.

“No?”

“Hell no! I’d be crazy to leave the best damn sex I’ve ever had.”

  
  


I’d love to tell you that Castiel quit, but he didn’t. I can tell you that Dean and Castiel were a couple for the rest of their lives. How long that was, I leave to you, the reader. Just know they were happy and in love.

_ Voz'mi eto - take it _


End file.
